The present invention is related to an information processing device for displaying an image representative of a menu item, a control method for the information processing device, and an information storage medium.
For a device such as a digital household electronic appliance, a user interface having preferable appearance and easy operability is strongly demanded. In order to meet this demand, there is available a user interface which composes a menu where an icon arranged in a two-dimensional manner is shown to represent a basic menu item which is preset to the device and a category to which the basic menu item belongs to (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-356774).
Such a device may have a function, when a basic menu item corresponds to the content possessed by the device, for example, for dynamically obtaining relevant information of the content, such as a genre, a director, and a performer of the content, from a table which stores the relevant information, and displaying the obtained relevant information. As a method for displaying relevant information in such a case, there is available a method for displaying a dedicated relevant information screen while erasing a menu screen. Another available method is such that relevant information is newly displayed on a menu screen while a basic menu item remains displayed intact without a change.
However, among the methods described above, according to a method in which a menu screen is erased, like the former method, correlation between the relevant information and the menu item is not easily understandable for a user as a selected menu item and a menu item presented as an alternative are erased.
Meanwhile, according to a method in which relevant information is displayed with a basic menu item remaining displayed intact without a change, like the latter method, although the above described problem is solved, a user needs to check a position where relevant information is displayed when the relevant information is displayed. Therefore, the user cannot recognize the relevant information at a glance. Moreover, as the basic menu item remains intact without a change on the screen, discrimination between a selected menu item and newly displayed relevant information is not easy.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above described situation, and one of the objects of the present invention is to provide an information processing device for facilitating, when relevant information of a predetermined menu item which is pre-set in the information processing device is presented to a user, the user's recognition of the relevant information, a control method for the information processing device, and an information storage medium.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an information processing device for facilitating, when relevant information of a predetermined menu item which is pre-set in the information processing device is presented to a user, the user's discrimination between a selected menu item and newly displayed relevant information, a control method for the information processing device, and an information storage medium.